2,000 Year Diary
by newvian-whovian
Summary: Dear Diary, it's the Doctor. Well, I've regenerated again, new face and all, but I'm a girl this time. This is... interesting. It feels so different! Well, I'm sure I'll get used to it in time. Here's my story.
1. Terror of the Autons - Part 1

**Chapter 1**

On the floor of the console room, which had reverted to how it looked during the Doctor's fifth, sixth, and seventh lives, save for a few minor, insignificant changes, lay a girl. She was pretty, with silky brown hair, fair skin that would be a dermatologist's wet dream, and a petite build. She snored lightly, and appeared to be unconscious.

The TARDIS gave a lurch, waking the girl, who scrambled up onto her feet and grabbed the controls and began flipping switches and turning knobs.

"What's wrong, old girl? Got a bit of indigestion?" she said before noticing the pitch her voice had taken.

"My voice…" She tentatively touched her head with both hands, feeling the hair on her head. She lowered her hands to her neck, and her eyes widened when she felt that the hair didn't end there.

"I'm a girl!" she shouted, then touched her neck to feel for an Adam's apple, which she didn't find.

"Yep. Definitely a girl…" she said. The TARDIS gave another lurch, and she began flipping switches and turning knobs again. The column stopped moving, signaling landing. She pulled a lever that opened the interior doors, staggered to the external door and opened it, falling face-first into the grass that lay in front of it.

A man dressed in a black UNIT uniform was going through the forest when he stopped in his tracks. Sitting in the grass, plain as day was a blue police telephone box. He pulled out his radio and spoke into it.

"Foxtrot to Headquarters, Foxtrot to Headquarters, I think I've found the Doctor. Requesting assistance, I think he may be hurt," he said into it.

"Headquarters to Foxtrot, we hear you. Sending in the copter to bring the TARDIS to headquarters. Is the Doctor with the box?" said a voice from the radio.

"No, he's not. There is a woman lying in front of the box, I think she's hurt. She's breathing, but she's unconscious."

"We'll send in an ambulance to bring her to the hospital."

Minutes later, the copter and the ambulance arrived. The helicopter lowered a large claw, which grabbed hold of the TARDIS by the top and lifted it into the air to be carried back to UNIT. The man, along with a paramedic from UNIT, helped the woman onto a gurney, and into the ambulance. She was wearing men's clothes that were visibly too large for her. The ambulance departed for the hospital.

Back at UNIT, a blonde middle-aged woman oversaw the TARDIS being set down in front of UNIT headquarters. The ambulance carrying the woman arrived there, too, and she was extracted from the vehicle.

"Who's this?" the blonde woman asked one of the men emerging from the ambulance.

"No idea. We found no ID on her, but she was found by the Doctor's TARDIS."

"Sounds like a story my father told me about his days in UNIT. Are you sure this woman is not the Doctor? This has happened before."

"We aren't 100% sure, but we think she isn't."

"I want you to do an x-ray on her chest. Look for a binary vascular system. Report back to me with the results," the blonde woman said.

"Of course." The paramedics wheeled the mysterious woman into the building and towards the infirmary.

Hours later, the mysterious woman awoke.

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart!" she shouted. "Where's Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart?"

"I'm afraid you're too late, Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart died back in 2011. Will you talk to his daughter?" said the physician who was making sure the mysterious woman was cared for.

"I suppose," she said. The physician picked up his radio.

"Kate Stewart, you are requested in the infirmary."

"On my way."

Minutes later, the blonde woman entered the room.

"Ma'am, I'm Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Kate Stewart. I seem to be missing my shoes…"

"Oh, are these what you're looking for?" Kate said, picking up a pair of men's shoes.

"Yes. Shoes," said the mysterious woman, who then grabbed the shoes and began shaking them upside down, looking for something. A small metallic object fell out of the shoe and the woman placed it into a pocket in her shirt.

"Doctor Hayes, did you do the x-ray?" Kate asked the physician behind her.

"Yes. She has a binary vascular system."

"Well, I'd sure hope so, seeing as I'd be lost without my second heart," said the mysterious woman.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm the Doctor, of course."

"No, The Doctor is an older man with a Scottish accent. You're a younger woman with an American accent."

"Don't you remember, Kate, the stories your father told you about his time in UNIT? In the beginning of my third life, I encountered a very similar situation to what's going on right now. That was me, the man you saw about the broken paintings is me, and the man with the Scottish accent is me. I have fourteen different lives, fifteen different incarnations. I am the Fourteenth Doctor. Well, Thirteenth if you don't count the one I don't talk about. But those men are me, and I am those men. I just happen to be a woman in this incarnation, and an unintimidatingly small one, but my effectiveness has not been decreased any at all."

"Can I see some proof?" Kate said.

"Lead me to my TARDIS. I'll give you proof inside."

"Very well. Right this way," Kate said, leading the woman in the hospital gown outside to the blue box. The Doctor pulled the key from her shirt and unlocked the TARDIS door.

"After you, Kate Stewart," the Doctor said. Kate walked into the box, and the Doctor followed her.

"Here's my proof. TARDIS, show previous appearances of The Doctor," the Doctor said. The big screen on the wall lit up with photos of the Doctor, beginning with an older man with grey hair. It switched to a black-haired man holding a recorder, then to a white-haired man wearing ruffles, then to a curly-haired man with a ridiculously long scarf. It showed a nice-looking man in a cricket outfit with celery on his lapel, then to a curly-haired man with a blindingly colorful coat. It switched to a black-haired man wearing a question-marked sweater, then to a Victorian-era dressed man with chin-length hair. It showed an older man with a whiskery beard, then a man who appeared to be in his forties wearing a leather jacket. It showed a man with spikey hair wearing an ill-fitted pinstriped suit, then that man again wearing the same suit in blue, then a man with a bowtie and tweed jacket. It showed a grey-haired man with a navy blue coat lined with red, then stopped there.

"Why doesn't it show you with this face?" Kate asked.

"I've only just regenerated. I died when a Dalek shot me. Not fun. Just managed to get to the TARDIS in time to get it flying before I regenerated. She likes to wait until I've decided my style before she stores a photo of this incarnation in her databanks." The Doctor felt a pain shoot through her body.

"And it's not going properly!"

"We need to get you back to the UNIT infirmary," Kate said.

"Yes, that would do nicely," the Doctor said as she leaned on Kate, who pulled the lever to open the doors, and then led the Doctor out of the box.

"I need a stretcher or a gurney over here!" Kate shouted. "The Doctor's regenerated and she needs the infirmary!"


	2. Terror of the Autons - Part 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor was moved to the infirmary, where she passed out as she crossed the threshold. She did not respond to any of the attempts anyone made to awaken her.

Meanwhile, the shop mannequins began to move from their places, and one of them broke the glass in front of its shop, beginning a panic amongst the shoppers as the glass in front of the other shops began to shatter, and the mannequins stepped from the fronts of their shops. Their hands opened, revealing a gun in each one, and the mannequins began firing into the crowd.

The radio at UNIT began speaking.

"There's an attack in the middle of London, the mannequins apparently stepped out of their shop windows and began firing guns built into their hands into the crowd of shoppers."

"We're sending a squadron of men to help," Kate Stewart said into the radio, then began speaking orders into the radio, apparently to another set of people.

"Where's the Doctor? He'd know how to handle this."

"The Doctor is unable to do anything; she's just regenerated and she's out cold, won't respond to any external stimuli."

"Well, the Doctor needs to wake up soon, we need him."

"Her. The Doctor's a woman this time."

"Okay, we need _her_, then."

"We're working on it."

Kate picked up a thick manila folder and went back to the infirmary.

"Any change?" she asked Doctor Hayes.

"Not much. She's twitched a few times, and has exhaled a sparkling gold energy a few times, but that's about it."

"Things are going just right, then. I extracted the Doctor's medical file from the records from the 1970's to the 2000's, and this is apparently normal for the Doctor. He even wrote here, 'the after-effects of regeneration are erratic behavior, unconsciousness, and exhalation of excess regeneration energy (which appears as a glittering gold cloud). This can last up to fifteen hours.'" Kate looked up at Hayes from the folder. "Looks like we'll have to deal with the murderous mannequins ourselves. The Doctor's unable to help until she wakes up. I'll leave this with you." She put the folder on his desk and left the room.

"Stewart to Foxtrot, Stewart to Foxtrot, come in, please. I need a status report!"

"Foxtrot to Stewart, I hear you. We've lost about half of our squadron. Requesting backup."

"Denied. Retreat, Foxtrot. Take the remainder of your squadron and get the hell out of there! According to our records, those things are incredibly dangerous!" Kate shouted into her radio.

"Understood."

Kate sighed. She had no idea how to deal with this. She then had a thought and consulted the old records, from the 1970's. She dug through the files and found what she was searching for. She extracted a file and opened it.

"If shop mannequins come to life and begin attacking people, these are probably Autons. Autons are highly dangerous and difficult to kill. To be rid of the entire invasion, one must find the Nestene Consciousness and pour anti-plastic onto it. The Doctor supplied anti-plastic in the year 1974. He keeps separate stores inside his TARDIS. To kill individual Autons, one must remember that bullets are useless against it. Radio waves can disable it. It is also vulnerable to intense heat."

Kate looked up at the door. She replaced the file in its proper place and closed the drawer. She picked up her radio.

"We need to do something now about the Autons. Find the anti-plastic stores and send out a squadron to find the Nestene Consciousness. Arm them with heat guns. Instruct them that standard bullets are useless. The Nestene Consciousness looks like an octopus-type creature."

"Understood."

Kate stood up and went back to the infirmary, where the Doctor was curled up in the fetal position, shaking like mad. Doctor Hayes was testing her temperature and consulting the folder Kate had left earlier.

"How is she?"

"According to this folder, her behavior is extremely normal. It also signals that this part of the process is nearly complete. However, according to this, I need boiling hot tea. Like, brew the tea, and then boil the tea. Then allow the Doctor to inhale the vapors. Do you think you could get someone on that?"

"Of course." She then spoke into her radio. "Get some tea down here to the infirmary for the Doctor. Brew the tea, and then boil the tea. You heard me."

The tea was prepared and brought down to the infirmary, and the tea was placed to where the Doctor could inhale the vapors coming off of it. The Doctor inhaled the tea vapor and began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The UNIT infirmary. Have you gotten a look at yourself in the mirror?" Doctor Hayes said. The Doctor shook her head. Kate pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket and handed it to the Time Lord. The Doctor got a good look at herself.

"I rather like the nose. Fits well with the face. Chin, not so bad. Eyes, a nice brown. Always been a fan of brown eyes. Aw, and still not ginger! I've always wanted to be ginger! Looks nice though. I'll get used to it. In time," she said before exhaling a small cloud of glittering gold energy that floated out the window. She handed the mirror back and climbed out of bed.

"Now, if you don't mind-" The Doctor had begun to stroll towards the door when Kate caught her by the arm.

"I do mind. You're not escaping in your TARDIS, not this time. You're going to help us quell the Auton invasion!"

The Doctor's face went white.

"Autons? Just let me get changed and I'll help you with the Autons. Feel free to stand in the console room so you can be sure I don't run out on you."

Kate followed the Doctor to the TARDIS, and stood in the console room while the Doctor changed clothes in the wardrobe room.

She looked through the clothes and found something quite suitable. She emerged from the room wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white button-down shirt buttoned all the way up, a blue tie with white swirls embroidered in, brown knee-high heeled boots, a light blue frock coat with a sunflower brooch pinned onto the left lapel, and a straw boater hat with a blue hatband. Her waist-long brown hair was left down, falling down her back like a waterfall.

"Ready to save London!" The Doctor said with a smile on her face.


	3. Terror of the Autons - Part 3

**A/N: In canon, there isn't a mention of Article 37 of the Shadow Proclamation, but I invented it to suit my purposes.**

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor and Kate strolled back into UNIT headquarters, and ran into a woman in a lab coat with a doctor's badge pinned to it. The Doctor recognized her instantly.

"Martha Jones! How are you?" The Doctor said.

"How do you know my name?" Martha said.

"It's me! It's the Doctor!" The Doctor smiled brightly.

"The Doctor… But you're a woman…"

"I've regenerated since we last met. Last time we met I was a tall, skinny bloke with messy hair and an ill-fitted suit. Regenerated three times since then."

Realization seemed to dawn on Martha's face.

"Doctor!" Martha wrapped the woman in a hug. "I've missed you."

"How's Mickey?"

"He's doing great."

"Glad to hear it!"

"Doctor, if you're done with your little reunion, we have Autons to defeat!" Kate said.

"Right. I'll catch up later, Martha!" The Doctor said, following Kate to the briefing room.

"Since the invasion began, there have been quite a few casualties, mostly military, but a few civilian. The squad I sent to find the Nestene Consciousness has been successful, but they were unable to give it the anti-plastic treatment."

"I'll take my TARDIS and defeat the Nestene Consciousness with the anti-plastic I keep in my TARDIS. I've done it before, shouldn't be too hard this time," The Doctor said.

"Okay. But I'm sending some men to accompany you, for safety's sake," Kate said.

"Doesn't have to be men. Come along if you are," the Doctor said to the soldiers in the room. A few followed her out of the room and to the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the doors and entered, giving the soldiers the ability to enter before closing the interior doors and taking off.

The TARDIS materialized in a building, seemingly normal, but one of the soldiers who had followed her into the TARDIS told her exactly where they had found the Nestene hiding. The Doctor opened the doors and rushed up the stairs to the creature, carrying two vials of anti-plastic in her coat pocket. The soldiers entered first, making sure the room was safe before allowing the Doctor to enter.

"I'm the Doctor. I request audience with the Nestene Consciousness under Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. You are invading a level five planet. That is illegal by Article 37 of the Shadow Proclamation. So either clear off or I use the anti-plastic treatment," The Doctor said, holding up a vial of the anti-plastic.

"You wouldn't dare," said a booming voice.

"Watch me," the Doctor said, reaching to unscrew the lid.

"We will not leave the Earth."

"I'll do it."

"We will not leave the Earth."

The Doctor unscrewed the lid and tipped the vial over the creature, not yet letting any of the liquid fall.

"Last chance."

"We will not leave the Earth."

"Okay. I get it."

The Doctor tipped the vial upside down, letting the anti-plastic fall onto the creature, which screamed and shrank until it was nothing. One of the soldier's radios began to talk.

"The Autons have dropped! It's as if the signal controlling them has suddenly stopped!"

The Doctor smiled in victory. She had stopped an invasion, just like every other time she's stopped an invasion. She and the soldiers made their way back to the TARDIS and back to UNIT.

Back at headquarters, the Doctor was catching up with Martha Jones at lunch, which seemed to end up being full-on 'girl talk' as Martha called it. A man in a standard UNIT uniform walked up to the pair of ladies. He offered a hand to the Doctor.

"Hi, my name's Martin. Martin Lloyd."

"I'm the Doctor." She shook his hand.

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor," Martha said. "And the Doctor was a man less than 24 hours ago."

"I'll see you later," Martin said as he left.

"What was that about?" The Doctor asked.

"He was hitting on you," Martha said.

"Oh. Oh!" The Doctor said as the neurons connected.

"Do you even know what you're into or has the sex change affected that?"

"I wasn't even sure in the first place, Martha. What makes you think I'd know something like that after this experience? I grew boobs, Martha!"

"Sorry."

"I'm just hoping I can gain a companion somewhere. I don't fancy being alone."

"Don't be alone, Doctor. Remember that."

"Of course."

"And remember, you're invited to the company parties, as you _still_ haven't resigned."

"I know."

"Look, here comes Jennifer," Martha said as a black haired woman walked up to the table they were sitting at and stuck out a hand to the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor. I'm Jennifer Dunst. I work on cover-ups for the crazy stuff that happens. Make it look like accidents and stuff. We've got a job ahead of us."

"Hello, Jennifer. Yes, you do. Quite a job. Shop mannequins strewn everywhere, you know. Of course, the world does know that aliens exist," the Doctor said. "You know, Christmas with the Sycorax, Battle of Canary Wharf, planets in the sky, you know?"

"Yeah, UNIT tried to cover the Sycorax thing up, but having one third of the planet perched on rooftops ready to jump kind of made it impossible," Jennifer said.

"I know, it became a fixed point in time once I got involved, I couldn't go back and fix it, or I would have."

"I see. I've heard of the stuff you've done, and I just want to ask, can I come with you? Just one trip?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor pursed her lips in thought.

"Let me think about it. Just give me a minute," the Doctor said. She thought for a bit, then opened her mouth.

"Yeah, I'll take you on one trip. At least one," she said, causing Jennifer to smile from ear to ear.

"I can't wait! When do we leave?" Jennifer said.

"Whenever you want. It's a time machine, so you can run all you like and still be back in time for tea," the Doctor said with a devious smile.

"Then let's leave as soon as you're ready," Jennifer said.

"Is there anything you need to get? Need to tell your family where you're going?"

"No. They'll be alright. If we miss the mark, I'll tell them I was staying with someone from work, which wouldn't be lying."

"Alright. Martha, I'll be going, tell Kate Stewart I'll be back for the next disaster," the Doctor said, standing from her chair.

"I will. It was nice seeing you, Doctor. I'll tell Mickey you said hi," Martha said.

"Yes, please do," the Doctor said with a smile. "Come along, Jennifer!" she said.

"You can call me Jen or Jenny if you'd like."

"Mind if I stick with Jennifer?"

"Not at all."

The Doctor led Jennifer to the blue box sitting outside of the building. She unlocked the box and motioned for Jennifer to enter the box.

"No freaking way!" she said, rushing back out of the box and walking around it.

"It's bigger on the inside!" the Doctor mouthed as Jennifer said it.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," the Doctor said, walking up to the console and flipping the switch to close the door behind her. "Okay, so tell me. Forwards, backwards, or to another planet?"

"Oh god, I don't know. How about forwards?"

"Sounds good to me!" the Doctor said as she threw a switch and the familiar wheezing and groaning began as the TARDIS disappeared from in front of the UNIT building.


	4. Dalek Invasion of New Earth - Part 1

**Guys, I've got a poll on my profile for this story, may I ask that you please vote on it? I kind of need it to decide what I want to do.**

**Also, if there's any plot devices or little scenes you want to see me use, please feel free to review this story with it or PM it to me.**

**I apologize, this chapter isn't very interesting, but it does set up the setting for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Jennifer asked.

"Five billion years into your future to the year five billion one thousand and twenty-three to a planet called New Earth. I've been here a couple of times, and it should be a bit more advanced than last time I was here with Martha," the Doctor said as she flipped switches and turned knobs. "I say a bit, but think about how much your world has changed since 1014 to your time."

"So it'll be future shock for me? Like if they found a caveman frozen in ice, after they defrost him, he'd go into future shock? Like Captain America?"

"I suppose, but it'll be less traumatic for you because you know ahead of time where you're going and that it's way more advanced than 2014. Last time I was here, they had sealed off the under city, making it so if you got on the motorway, you never left. It was like that for a bit more than twenty years before I fixed it. Opened the motorways, and all. I'd rather not go into it all right now, we're almost there!" the Doctor said as she threw a switch.

"It's called New Earth?"

"Yep. In the year five billion, the earth gets roasted, people get all nostalgic, big revival movement, so they find the planet we're visiting. Same air, same gravity, same revolution, stuff like that. Call goes out, and the humans move in! Just remember, people are a lot more sexually liberal, just wait until you meet an old friend of mine, if you ever meet him. Well, you might, might not. No idea."

"Relax, Doctor. Breathe."

"I am breathing!"

"Anyways, when are we landING?!" Jennifer shouted as the TARDIS was lurched sideways as it landed, sending her flying against the wall and the Doctor holding on to the console.

"Now. Wow, way to park, Doctor, let's try again, or what?" the Doctor asked.

"Whatever you like, Doctor, just do something," Jennifer said. The Doctor nodded her head and flipped a switch on the console so the gravity was righted.

"When you cross the TARDIS threshold, you'll experience a change in the gravitational vector. Same numerical value, 9.8 meters per second squared, same as Earth, different direction," said the Doctor as she stepped over the threshold of the TARDIS and onto the freshly trimmed applegrass. She felt a bug bite her neck and swatted it.

"Come along, Jennifer!" she said as she went to check out the damage.

"Must have missed the mark, I meant to land over there," she said as Jennifer climbed out of the TARDIS. "Ah, well, still getting used to the new body, of course steering the TARDIS would be hard…"

"Okay, Doctor, where to?"

"This way, I suppose, Jennifer," the Doctor said, pointing to the city.

"What's the city called?" Jennifer asked.

"New New York."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It is! It's the city of New New York!"

"Really?"

"Well, actually, it's the fifteenth New York since the original so it's actually New New New… New New New New New… New New New New New… New New York."

"Where are we going? Like, what's the place called? Not the city, just the place," Jennifer asked.

"We're going downtown, and we're going to do one thing that I don't normally do – shop."

"You don't shop? And what are we shopping for?"

"Well, number one, we're out of food, and that's the one thing the TARDIS can't do. She can prepare it, but she can't synthesize it."

"Do you have any money?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, actually. I still have some left over from last time I was here. I've got enough to buy food for two weeks. That's about, ooh, twenty-five thousand credits, or five hundred pounds."

"You could actually buy a month's groceries with five hundred, at least back on Earth in 2014," Jennifer said.

"Well, prices are a small bit steeper here, but the food is of a higher quality. There's organic food if that's what you like, or there's regular, non-organic food, what do you normally eat?"

"I… am not sure how to answer that question…"

"Come on, let's go in here," the Doctor said, pointing to a bakery slash pizzeria, then opened the door to go in.

"Welcome! I've never seen you lot around these parts! Who might you be, then?" said the shopkeeper, who was brandishing a rolling pin as she flattened some dough.

"Thank you, I'm the Doctor, this is Jennifer," the Doctor said. "We're travelers, just stopped by to gather some provisions. Ran out of food yesterday and Jennifer just joined me on my travels."

"Well, Let me help you out a little. I've got the best bakery in these parts, ask anyone. You'll want to go across the street to Johnny's store, he sells produce, Faye's store, next door to us; she sells cheese. She's where I get the cheese for my pizzas! And you'll want to go to Cleem's store next to Johnny's; she runs a butcher's shop. Best in the business according to the news-o-grams."

"What are news-o-grams?" Jennifer asked.

"In this time period, newspapers are obsolete and breaking news comes on in every building on a hologram that's been installed in every building. Has to, the builders have no choice. It's part of the building codes; it won't pass inspection if there isn't a hologram projector installed in the main room."

"So, what are you looking for in the way of bread?"

"I need four loaves of regular white bread, pre sliced, and I don't think Jennifer would mind if I get a large pepperoni pizza for the two of us?" the Doctor asked.

"Not at all," Jennifer said with a smile.

"All right, that'll be three hundred thirty six credits," said the shopkeeper with a smile. The Doctor rummaged in her coat and extracted a small bag. She opened it and examined the money inside.

"No, those are from 17th century England…" the Doctor said, putting the bag back in her pocket and pulling out a rigid card with 'Bank of New Earth' inscribed on it and handing it to the shopkeeper.

"Is that the right card?" the Doctor asked as the shopkeeper looked at it.

"Yeah, that's right," she said, scanning the card.

"Good."

"Here you are, you've got twenty-four thousand six hundred and sixty four credits left on here," said the shopkeeper with a smile as she handed the card back to the Doctor.

"Thanks. Mind if I park my TARDIS just outside?"

"Not at all, I suppose."

The Doctor smiled and got her sonic out of her boot. She stepped outside and sonicked the air. The TARDIS materialized next to the shop front.

"Here's your bread, the pizza will be done in a few minutes," said the shopkeeper as she handed Jennifer four loaves of bread in bags. Jennifer thanked her and carried the loaves into the TARDIS. By the time Jennifer had found the kitchen to put the loaves down, walked out of the TARDIS and back into the store, the shopkeeper had the pizza ready on the counter in a regular pizza box. Jennifer thanked the shopkeeper and took the pizza to the TARDIS, putting the pizza on a baking pan and putting it in the oven to keep warm for when she and the Doctor were ready to eat.

The Doctor had moved on to the produce shop, and was selecting the various produce she normally ate, different fruits and vegetables. Jennifer joined her and began selecting things she enjoyed, too. By the end of their little adventure, they had their groceries, and the Doctor had nearly exhausted the card holding the New Earth currency.

"Now that that's done, let's go explore!" the Doctor said. She pulled out her psychic paper, which had a message scrawled on it.

"Looks like we're going there," she said, pointing to a tall building across town. She put a hand up, shouted "TAXI!" and a yellow car that looked like a flying box zoomed in front of them and stopped. The side door opened and a man beckoned.

"Taxi for the lovely ladies?" he said.

"Thanks," the Doctor said as she and Jennifer boarded the car, the doors slid closed, and the taxi took off.


	5. Dalek Invasion of New Earth - Part 2

**Chapter 5**

The taxi dropped the two ladies off in front of a building with a green moon on the side, a hospital.

"How about I waive the fare for you beautiful ladies?" said the driver.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," the Doctor said with a smile as the taxi drove off. Jennifer snorted in laughter.

"What?"

"He was flirting with you the whole time!" Jennifer said.

"I think I'd know if he was _flirting_ with me," the Doctor said, which caused Jennifer to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, eh?"

"You're so stupid sometimes; he was totally flirting with you!"

"Anyways, I've been getting a message from someone telling me to come here, to ward 53," the Doctor said as they entered the building. "Of course, last time I was in a New Earth hospital, they were breeding humans for experimentation."

"Oh my god…"

"Of course, that was a thousand years ago. I stopped the practice, but the cures were simply reverse-engineered so they wouldn't die out. I couldn't stop that."

"As long as the humans they experimented on weren't dying for nothing, I suppose, right?"

"I suppose. It's still horrific. Ward 53 thanks," the Doctor said as she and Jennifer entered the lift.

"Watch out for the disinfectant, by the way," she added.

"Commence Stage One disinfection," said a voice in the elevator before water treated with a disinfecting agent poured down on the two. The Doctor seemed unfazed but Jennifer screamed from the cold temperature of the water hitting her.

"Told you," mocked the Doctor.

"Commence Stage Two disinfection," said the voice as the water stopped and a gust of warm air acting as a blow dryer shot at them and the two started making sure the air dried their clothes, the Doctor even lifting her blue frock coat to dry out the inside. The lift opened as soon as they were dry, and they walked to ward 53.

"Do you even know why we're here?" Jennifer asked.

"No, but I've got a bad feeling," the Doctor answered before they entered the ward. They were immediately greeted by one of the nurses, a humanoid cat.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Casp, May I help you?"

"Ah, yes, we're looking for someone in this ward but we're not sure who," the Doctor said. She pulled out her psychic paper, and it had written on it the word 'end.'

"But I think they're at the end of the ward," she added.

"Right this way," said Dr. Casp, leading the two ladies to the end of the ward.

"Doctor, you've got a new face," said a figure in a bed on the right at the end. The Doctor recognized those eyes immediately.

"So do you, Rani."

"Female this time, eh, Doctor? Just like the Corsair when she died," said the Rani, who was ginger and wearing a hospital gown.

"Aw, how come you get to be ginger and I'm just…" the Doctor tugs at a strand of her hair. "…brown?"

"How come you get a new regeneration cycle and I don't? Last I saw you you were on your seventh life, a short, daft man with an umbrella shaped like a question mark, and now you're on your fifteenth. How fair is that?"

"Talk to me on your thirteenth life, Rani. What'd you call me here for?"

"To warn you, I suppose. The Daleks are coming. They're going to invade New Earth. I saw it with my own eyes, tried to stop it myself, seeing as they tried to shoot me out of the sky, but one of them shot me so I ran to my TARDIS and regenerated. I'm only here to recover," the Rani said before breathing out a bit of glittering gold energy.

"Well, do you know when?" Jennifer asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jennifer Dunst of UNIT in the year 2014."

"Oh, a military woman, eh? You sure know how to pick 'em, Doctor."

"Oh, shut up and answer her question."

"Tomorrow around midday. Heard it from the Daleks myself," said the Rani. "By the way, have you heard anything of the Master recently?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Where is he, do you know?"

"Dead. He died after I defeated him, stopped him from bringing Gallifrey back next to Earth. That was four lives ago," the Doctor said.

"Ah. I see. Where's Gallifrey now?"

"Trapped in another universe. Anyways, changing the subject, we need to mount a defense against the Daleks. About how long do you reckon until you're okay to help?"

"A few more hours, I suppose?" the Rani said. "But who says I'm helping you?"

"I do. Or I'll drop you off where you were meant to serve out your exile in the first place, Rani."

"Fine. I'll help as soon as I'm okay, in about… Nurse, how long did you say?"

"Four hours," said the nurse that was watching over the ward. "That should be about how long until your regeneration is complete."

"See you in four hours, Doctor."

"Okay, tomorrow. That's when the Daleks are arriving. At least, according to the Rani. Mind you, she's not very trustworthy," said the Doctor as she and Jennifer left the ward and into the lift.

"So what are we going to do, Doctor?"

"Well, we can mount a defense force, but the locals would never believe us, they believe the Daleks died out billions of years ago," the Doctor said.

"Convince them? Use the Romi-"

"Rani."

"Sorry, the Rani to convince them. She saw them."

"She is one Time Lord. It takes more than that to help save a whole planet from a fleet of Dalek ships."

"I need Captain Jack, he knows guns better than me, but I can't drag him into this, he doesn't deserve it."

"I know guns. I work for UNIT, remember? Even those who work on cover-ups have to wield a gun every now and then."

"Are you able to get guns?"

"I don't know maybe we can build a gun of some sort, or brew some Nitro-9? I had a friend, well; an adult friend, back in the 90's who taught me how to brew it. Her name was Ace," Jennifer said.

"Ace? Ace McShane from Perivale?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah… Why?"

"She travelled with me in my seventh life! She would brew Nitro-9 no matter how many times I told her not to."

"Has she ever killed Daleks with it?"

"Yep. Blew a bunch of them up with one can. She then proceeded to beat one up with a souped-up baseball bat," the Doctor said.

"Anyways, do you have the stuff?"

"Yep."

"Let's get started, then," Jennifer said with a smile. The Doctor and Jennifer caught a taxi back to where the TARDIS was parked.


	6. Dalek Invasion of New Earth - Part 3

**Please vote on the poll on my profile, it gives me ideas for future chapters!**

**Chapter 6**

It took a while, but Jennifer had the Nitro-9 brewed up and ready before the Daleks arrived. She made ten cans and was brewing another batch as they spoke.

"Okay, the plan is to rally the locals, tell them to gather the Daleks all in one place and blow them up. How many will you have when you're done?" the Doctor asked.

"Twenty. It's nearly done," Jennifer said.

"Okay, so we'll be fighting off the Daleks with twenty cans of Nitro-9. Now, we need to work at rallying the locals," the Doctor said as they left the TARDIS.

"We can go shout it out on the streets with sandwich boards!"1

"You do realize that if we go out to the streets with sandwich boards saying 'The Daleks are coming,' they'll think we're mad!"

"Oh, right."

"Instead, we'll-"

The news-o-gram came on outside.

"Breaking news: Dalek ships have been sighted above the city of New New York. Estimated time of arrival is in about twelve hours. We ask that you stay indoors, and if you have guns, concentrate on the eyestalk if a Dalek enters your home. Otherwise, turn off all exterior lights and stay away from windows."

"Well, I was wrong… They do believe Daleks are still around," the Doctor said.

"Good job, Doctor. Anyways, do we have permission to use the Nitro-9?"

"Should be fine as long as we don't blow up buildings that have people in them."

"Okay, we have twelve hours to prepare. We could just get the Rani, each take a few cans and blow up ships? Take the TARDIS and blow the ships up with the Nitro-9!" said Jennifer.

"Well, that might work, but we'd be risking our lives. Are you sure you want to take the risk?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. How long has it been since we left the hospital?"

"About five hours."

"Hello, girls," the Rani said from behind the Doctor and Jennifer.

"How much did you hear?" asked the Doctor.

"Everything after the news-o-gram," said the Rani.

"Okay so we don't have to catch you up," said Jennifer.

"Actually, I have one question. What's Nitro-9?"

"An explosive. Pack it into a deodorant can, throw it at something, you've got ten seconds before it detonates. I made twenty cans; that's twenty grenades."

"I suppose that will work, if we can get out of the way in time," said the Rani.

"How many ships are out there?" Jennifer asked.

"One. But it's a relatively big one, so I'm taking my TARDIS to one end to blow it up, and the Doctor can take his to the other end to blow it up."

"Sounds like a plan, but Jennifer is going with you so you don't screw us over," the Doctor said with a glare.

"Fine. Come on," the Rani said to Jennifer, who grabbed ten cans of Nitro-9 in a reusable shopping bag from 2014 and looked around.

"Where's your TARDIS?" Jennifer asked.

"It's the stone panel between those stores over there," the Rani said, pointing. She walked over to it and opened the door, allowing Jennifer to enter first, then following her.

"How does your TARDIS do that? Blend in and stuff?" Jennifer asked as the Rani started hitting controls.

"There's a component in the machine called a Chameleon Circuit. In the milliseconds between landing and materialization, the TARDIS analyses the surroundings and picks the thing that would fit in best. The Doctor's TARDIS has this component, too, but it's broken, so it defaults to a police box from 1960's Earth."

"Interesting. Well, can you establish contact with the Doctor?"

"Yes, I can, I was just doing that," the Rani said as she pushed buttons on her TARDIS. The screen on the wall lit up with a video feed from the Doctor's TARDIS, showing the whole of the console. The Doctor was walking around the console, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"Are you ready, Doctor? I'll be materializing on the bow, you go to the stern. I'll give the signal to throw the bombs, then we'll rush into our TARDISes and get out as quickly as possible. Is that understood?"

"Who said you were in charge?" asked the Doctor.

"I discovered the Dalek fleet first, I'm taking command," the Rani said.

"Fine. You said the stern? Okay, I'm going," the Doctor said, both Time Lords hitting knobs and flipping switches, dematerializing simultaneously while keeping the communication stable.

"TARDIS DETECTED MATERIALIZING BY THE BOW," a Dalek said to the command.

"TARDIS DETECTED MATERIALIZING BY THE STERN," another Dalek said to the command.

"THE ONE BY THE STERN IS THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS."

"THE OTHER TARDIS IS PILOTED BY A TIME LORD CALLED THE RANI."

"EXTERMINATE THEM," said the Dalek in command.

"Heads up, you daft old pepper pots!" shouted a thick South Wales accent as a deodorant can landed in the middle of the group.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a Dalek shouted at the girl.

"Run!" Jennifer said to the Rani, who ran with her away from the group before the can exploded, engulfing the Daleks in flames.

"How will this blow up the ship?" the Rani asked once they got back to the TARDIS.

"Bomb the support structures," Jennifer replied.

"Sounds feasible. Give me a can," the Rani said. Jennifer handed her a can, and the Rani materialized the TARDIS in the support structure room. The Rani opened the doors, and threw her can, Jennifer's can following it. The Rani quickly moved her TARDIS to another part of the ship, the center, and threw the bombs at the support structure.

"Doctor, bomb the support structures!" Jennifer said.

"Got it!" said the Doctor at the other end of the line. She rushed out of her TARDIS, threw the remaining cans, and ran back in, moving the TARDIS before it got caught in the resulting explosion.

"Go to outside the Dalek ship!" the Rani said to the Doctor as she materialized the TARDIS outside of the Dalek ship and opened the doors. The ship exploded in a big ball of fire, but not before the familiar blue police box was seen materializing next to the Rani's TARDIS.

"We did it!" Jennifer said with a huge smile.

"Okay, go back to New Times Square, I want my companion back," the Doctor said.

The two TARDISes materialized next to each other simultaneously at the corner of New Times Square. Everyone stepped out of their respective TARDISes.

"We did it!" Jennifer said, running up and hugging the Doctor.

"Yes, we did, Jennifer!" the Doctor said, then turned to the Rani.

"Yes, we did it," the Rani said.

"If I catch you screwing everything up again, I'll drop you off on the planet where you were meant to serve your exile!" the Doctor said.

"Okay, fine, I'll watch my step," the Rani said.

"Goodbye, Rani," said Jennifer, who then boarded the Doctor's TARDIS, the Doctor following. The Doctor waited for the Rani to leave before she dematerialized herself.

**Please review!**


	7. Time Crash - 6th and 13th Doctor Version

**This chapter is almost standalone, it is not part of any multi-chapter plot, but it is part of the story.**

**Chapter 7**

"Doctor, where are we going?" Jennifer asked as the Doctor placed her boater hat on top of the center column and took her frock coat off. She hung her coat on the hat rack in the corner.

"We'll be landing on Earth in the year 1868. Would you please fetch me my trainers, my boots are beginning to hurt," the Doctor said, sitting down on the floor next to the console and wrenching her boots off of her feet. Jennifer walked to the corner, where the Doctor had set up a shoe rack, and grabbed the Time Lady's white trainers. Jennifer handed them to her and she tugged them on.

"Thank you so much," the Doctor said, standing.

"I know how you feel. Heels always hurt after a while," Jennifer said. "'S why I wear trainers all the time."

"I'm just not used to it. Men don't usually wear heels, at least I didn't, so those are my first pair of heels," the Doctor said, making sure everything was clear and good, until the TARDIS shook.

"What's happening?" Jennifer asked as she grabbed the wall.

"No idea!" the Doctor said, catching her hat as it slid off of its perch. The TARDIS righted itself and the Doctor hung the hat next to her coat on the hat rack. She turned knobs and flipped switches, until running into someone who was also trying to work the TARDIS.

"Oh, excuse me," the Doctor said to the person, then looked up at their face. The recognition dawned on her face, as the realization hit the other person's face.

"Who the hell are you?" the other person said.

"Oh my god!" the Doctor said, her hands covering her mouth.

"How did you get in my TARDIS?" the man asked.

"It's you! Well, me, but it's you! With the colorfully mismatched coat and the curly hair and the spats! This is brilliant! Well, other than the fact that the universe goes bang in five minutes, but brilliant!"

"Will you stop blathering on and tell me who you are?!" the man said.

"I'm you."

"Nonsense, I'd know if you were me!"

"I'm you! Really, I'm you, in a future regeneration!"

"Then why are you a woman?" the younger Doctor touched the older Doctor on the nose, then went back to flipping switches.

"Because that's just what happened! It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"I don't believe you."

"Honestly, I am! What must have happened was my TARDIS and your TARDIS, well the same TARDIS in different points in its time stream, collided and things are wibbly wobbly, this has happened to me before, other than when I was you, of course, and-"

"This has happened before, too! In my last incarnation, I met my tenth self!"

"I remember both ends of it. I'm your fifteenth incarnation."

"Doctor, who is this man?" Jennifer asked.

"Me, in my sixth incarnation," the older Doctor said.

"ABSOLUTE NONSENSE! A Time Lord can only have thirteen lives!" shouted the younger Doctor.

"A bunch of special circumstances; I can't reveal too much," said the older.

"But the universe goes bang in three minutes!"

"And this time it'll blow a hole the size of…" the older said as both Doctors consulted the older Doctor's monitor. "Well, the exact size of Texas."

"Bigger than last time. Anyways, I remember this from last time," the younger said, then began pulling levers.

"Venting the thermobuffer, drawing the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, let's fry those Zeiton crystals."

"Eh, remembering well. Well, I'd have issues remembering it seeing as I'm the older version."

"'Older version!' Ha! Still not convinced you're me!" the younger said.

"Well, it worked," the older said. "Supernova and black hole in the exact same instant. Explosion cancels out implosion."

"Still not convinced you're me. How can you be me?"

"Believe me, I'm you! I'm you! Check out this face, Doctor, because one day you'll be putting makeup on it!"

A cloister bell dings.

"Sorry, Doctor, time's up. Where are you now? Peri? Mel? The Rani? Oh, she just showed up again," the older said as she flipped switches.

"Oh, really? What's she like now?"

"Still awful, but she's ginger this time. Helped me blow up the Daleks."

"Oh, really? Well, I seem to be off!" the younger said.

"All my love to long ago," the older said as the younger faded off.

"By the way, put your shields up, Doctor!"

The Doctor pushed a button, and the TARDIS shook again as it crashed down to Earth.

"Earth, in the year 3596, here we cooooooome!" the Doctor shouted.

**Please review!**


	8. Faria and the Doctor - Part 1

**Faria is pronounced (FAH-ree-uh).**

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor and Jennifer stumbled out of the TARDIS, disheveled and a bit shaken from the crash. A blonde woman wearing a miniskirt and a bandeau top spotted them and ran over to them.

"Do you two need help? Hospital?"

"No, just need to sit down," said the Doctor, and the woman helped both ladies to a bench.

"Anyways, my name's Faria. Faria McDonald. And what are your names?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Jennifer," the Doctor said, blinking her eyes as she finally got over the dizziness from the crash. Jennifer was doing the same.

"Jennifer Dunst. Nice to meet you Faria," Jennifer said.

"What happened?" Faria asked.

"My ship crashed, caused a little bit of dizziness, but we should be fine after a minute," the Doctor said.

"Ship? What ship?"

"The blue box over there," Jennifer said.

"That's a ship? No offense, but you sound barmy." Faria raised an eyebrow at the strangers.

"I promise you, it's a ship," the Doctor said. "Look, I'll show you." The Doctor stood up and walked over to the TARDIS, opening the door and gesturing for Faria to follow her. Faria was unsure, but followed her anyways. Faria was astonished by the sight of the console room.

"It's bigger on the inside!" she said.

"Oh, I love it when they say that. Fancy a trip? We were originally headed to 1868, but long story short, I missed."

"What are you talking about?"

"This ship can travel anywhere in time and space," the Doctor said.

"So you were going to the year 1868? That's crazy! Prove it," Faria said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine I'll prove it," the Doctor said, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"You might want to grab hold of the console," Jennifer said, and Faria, still not sure if she's being punked or not, grabbed hold of the console as the center column began to move and the TARDIS began to shake as it usually did.

"Why is it shaking?" Faria asked.

"It's meant to have six pilots, but it's just me," the Doctor said. After a few minutes, the center column stopped moving.

"I want you two to get dressed before we go out. Both of you would cause a riot with your modern clothes. Then again, so would I, so I'm going, too," the Doctor said, the three of them going to the wardrobe room.

"This place is organized by time period and planet. You want the Earth section, 1860's, which is over there," the Doctor said. She walked over to the section and began rifling through the gowns. She handed a magenta one to Faria and a green one to Jennifer, picking out a blue ensemble for herself. The three ladies changed clothes and stepped out of the TARDIS.

"1868. Ulysses S. Grant becomes president of the United States, but other than that, nothing exceptionally exciting happens this year. But I do love this decade's aesthetics, if you ignore certain things," the Doctor said, walking towards a building.

"This is a joke. I'm being punked, is that it?" Faria said.

"No, I swear on both my hearts that we're actually in the year 1868," the Doctor said.

"Both?"

"Anyways, ask anyone. Check the calendars; what would you like me to do to prove that I'm telling the truth?" the Doctor said.

"I suppose you are, nobody would go through this much trouble for a practical joke," Faria said. "Especially these corsets, blimey they hurt!"

"Anyways, why did we come here?" Jennifer asked.

"For fun. Why not? I love the aesthetics of this decade," the Doctor replied.

"I'm not a fan," Faria said.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Doctor, can we go somewhere else?" Faria asked.

"Okay, where?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, her time?" Faria asked.

"I don't want to go home!" Jennifer said.

"Fine. Wasted a perfectly good outfit on an outing that lasted three minutes," the Doctor said, opening the doors and entering the TARDIS, allowing the two ladies to enter after her before closing the doors.

"We're going to the year 2014, so Faria can experience the time Jennifer comes from," the Doctor said, flipping switches and turning knobs, causing the center console to begin to move.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to change back into my regular street clothes," the Doctor said, storming off to the wardrobe room. "_I was _hoping_ to get my hair cut while in 1868!_" she shouted from down the hall.

"The Doctor's awfully grumpy. Why did you throw such a fit?" Jennifer asked Faria.

"I don't really like history that much," Faria admitted.

"Anyways, are you staying long?"

"I suppose. I would like to run away from my time," Faria said.

"In that case, let me show you to your bedroom," Jennifer said with a smile, taking Faria's hand and leading her to a bedroom. The TARDIS had already labelled the room with Faria's name.

"Thanks, Jennifer," Faria said with a smile, pushing the door open and looking in. She reached out a hand to Jennifer. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" Jennifer asked, taking Faria's outstretched hand and letting her pull her into the room.

"So, you swinging my way?" Faria asked.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, her eyes searching Faria's for an explanation.

"My way, as in do you like girls?" Faria asked.

"I'm pansexual," Jennifer asked.

"I'm a lesbian. Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Jennifer said, blushing.

"I'm serious, can I kiss you? I think you're attractive," Faria said. Jennifer nodded, and Faria kissed the girl on the lips. Jennifer was surprised for a minute, but let her eyes close as the kiss got rougher as the seconds went by.

"Jennifer! Faria! Where are you girls?!" the Doctor said as she entered the console room wearing her white button down shirt and skinny jeans. She pulled her coat on and put on her tie. She just continued flying the TARDIS, as if nothing was wrong, as Jennifer and Faria entered the room, Faria wearing her miniskirt and bandeau top and Jennifer wearing jeans and a t-shirt, both were slightly disheveled, as if they had tried to dress with haste and didn't seem to care how they looked.

"Ah, there you girls are, where _have_ you been?" the Doctor said, a little bit angry.

"I was showing Faria to her bedroom, she wants to travel with us."

"Well, that's perfectly fine, but it doesn't take longer than two minutes!"

"We got distracted," Faria said.

"By what?"

Both Faria and Jennifer were silent, smiling at each other.

"Anyways, we'll be arriving March 3, 2014 in a minute or so. Jennifer, you'll have been gone for three days," the Doctor said. "And straighten your clothes, both of you; you look like you just got out of bed!"

"You have no idea," Jennifer mumbled with a smile before she and Faria went to straighten up their clothes. The Doctor let the TARDIS do the work while she pulled her boots on. Jennifer and Faria, both having straightened their clothes out, walked into the console room as the column stopped moving.

"We're here," said the Doctor, and took a minute to make sure everything was safe before pulling the lever to open the doors and following her companions out.

Immediately, she was seized by the shoulders by a police officer.

"Doctor Joan Smith, you are under arrest for the kidnap of Jennifer Dunst."

"What?"


	9. Faria and the Doctor - Part 2

**Chapter 9**

"Doctor Joan Smith, you are under arrest for the kidnap of Jennifer Dunst."

"What? I didn't kidnap her; she came of her own accord!"

"It's true, officer, I swear!" Jennifer said.

"I'm taking you to the station," the police officer said, clapping handcuffs on the Doctor and helping her into the police car.

"I want that police box taken to UNIT HQ immediately!" another officer, this time from UNIT, said into his radio.

The policeman turned to Jennifer. "We're taking you to the station too, to be reunited with the one who reported you missing," he said to her.

"I don't want to go!" Jennifer said. "I went with the Doctor of my own accord, I wasn't kidnapped!"

"Do you have to move my TARDIS?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, we do," the policeman said.

"You're making a mistake!" Faria said.

"Who are you?" asked the policeman.

"I am Faria McDonald. I come from the year 3596 Anno Domini. I am 25 years old and I've just begun travelling with the Doctor. I don't know the whole story, but they don't get on as if Jennifer was brought onto the TARDIS against her will."

"Well, Faria, I've still got to take these two to the station-"

"Bring me with you, then!" Faria shouted.

"Okay. Get in the car," the policeman said, and Faria got into the car next to the Doctor.

At the station, the Doctor was put into a holding cell after the handcuffs were removed. There was a woman dressed in a business suit waiting.

"Mrs. Dunst, here is your daughter," the police officer said, giving Jennifer a little nudge towards the woman.

"I'm 24 years old! I do wish you wouldn't make me go with her!" Jennifer said.

"Jennifer-"

"No! I'm sick of your abusive manner, Mom; I've still got the injury you gave me three days ago when you came at me with a knife!" Jennifer said, tears pouring down her face, as she lifted her shirt to expose her belly, where a large gash mended with stitches was splayed across it.

"Jennifer, please listen-"

"No! You knew where I was! You just wanted me back home to be your own personal punching bag! I'm sick of it! I wasn't kidnapped, I _told_ you I was going with the Doctor, and guess what that caused? This!" Jennifer gestured to her belly, and then put her shirt back down.

"Mrs. Dunst, I am arresting you for domestic violence, the proof is right under your daughter's shirt," the police officer said, then began to read her her rights. The door to the Doctor's cell was unlocked, Mrs. Dunst was placed in, and the Doctor was allowed to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," the policeman said. The Doctor looked over at her companions to see Faria talking to Jennifer.

"Are you okay? Should we stay here so you can get your stitches out in the right amount of time?" Faria said to Jennifer.

"If you want. If the Doctor wants," Jennifer said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Faria said, then kissed Jennifer on the cheek. She reached over to get a tissue and handed it to the girl in front of her.

"You two okay?" the Doctor asked the two. Jennifer nodded.

"What do you want to do, Jennifer?" the Doctor said.

"When I got my stitches done, the doctor said to come back in about ten days, so why don't we goof around for seven days' worth of adventures, then come back and have the doctor take them out?" Jennifer said.

"Sounds good, but since you're still healing, why don't we try to go for the tamer adventures, eh? So you don't injure your injury," the Doctor said, placing her hands on Jennifer's shoulders.

"Sounds good," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Or I could do it, I promise I'm a trained medical professional," the Doctor inquired.

"Only if I can see your degree."

"I have one!" the Doctor said, slightly offended.

"I thought you were officially listed in the UNIT archives as being Dr. John Smith? How did you get that fixed now that you're a girl?" Jennifer asked.

"UNIT filed that I had a sex change and that my new name was Dr. Joan Smith. I quite like it," the Doctor said.

"Glad you like it, Doctor," Jennifer said. The Doctor turned to Faria.

"So, you've decided to come with me on my adventures, hm?" the Doctor said.

"Yep. I can, can't I?" Faria asked, her hands clasped by her chin.

"Of course you can," the Doctor said with a smile, then noticed something.

"You're taller than me. Why are you taller than me?" the Doctor said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Doctor, you aren't very tall," Jennifer said.

"Really? How come I'm just noticing? Anyways, come along, you two," the Doctor said with a smile. "By the way, where is my TARDIS?"

"UNIT HQ," said a man in a UNIT uniform.

"Thank you. Be sure to tell Martha Jones and Kate Stewart I said hello," the Doctor said, walking out of the station.

"At least UNIT isn't far from here," Jennifer said.

"I'm standing in 2014. I can't believe it, it's like I walked straight into one of my history books!" Faria said.

"It's not that great. Women still aren't 100% equal, same-sex marriage isn't legal in a good portion of the world, and the iPhone costs hundreds of dollars more than it's actually worth," Jennifer said.

"Yep, I remember. Worldwide marriage equality doesn't happen until Russia legalizes same-sex marriage in 2057," Faria said. "21st Century is my field of study at university."

"Really?" asked the Doctor.

"Yup."

"When do women get paid the same as men do?" Jennifer asked.

"2046," Faria answered, "when the Equal Pay Act finally gets enforced."

"And what about technology in 3596, what's that like?" Jennifer asked.

Jennifer and Faria talked about their different times all the way to the TARDIS, until the Doctor decided she was sick of it and asked the two to either change the subject or shut up. The TARDIS dematerialized.


	10. Dargon - Part 1

**I wish I had someone to bounce ideas off of. It would be so much easier. (Want the job? pm me)**

**NEW POLL! Please go vote on my profile.**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, Jennifer, can I talk to you?" the Doctor said, pulling Jennifer to the side.

"Yeah, Doctor. What's up?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm just curious, and I'd like to put my nagging suspicions to rest. Have you and Faria created some sort of bond? In the romantic sense?" the Doctor asked. Even after being 2500 years old, she was never good at figuring these things out on her own.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I've just been noticing things… I had married ones once. Acted just like you two," the Doctor said, fighting back a sob as she remembered Amy and Rory.

"Really? Where are they now?" Jennifer asked.

"Taken by a Weeping Angel," the Doctor said, bowing her head to hide the choked sobs she had tried to fight back. She brought her head back upright and stood with her shoulders back. "I'm okay."

"Glad you're okay. So, where are we going?" Jennifer asked.

"Not sure. Can't switch the Randomizer off for some reason," the Doctor said, walking back to the console.

"Doctor, this monitor says we're going to Metabilis III!" Faria said from the monitor.

"Metabilis III? No, we can't go there," the Doctor said.

"What's wrong with Metabilis III?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't want to. Okay, different time or different planet?" the Doctor asked.

"Time!" Faria said.

"Parallel universe?" Jennifer said.

"I can't access parallel universes. How about an inverse universe? I can get there fairly easily," the Doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Faria asked.

"Coordinates are negative instead of positive," the Doctor said.

"Can we go? Can we, can we?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I don't think we should. I think we should go to Dargon. Main species looks almost like us," the Doctor said. He programmed the coordinates into the TARDIS and set off for the planet. "It's almost like Earth, but the flora and fauna are very different. I must warn you, it's a little bit less rich in oxygen than you're used to."

"That's okay," Jennifer said as the TARDIS landed. The Doctor opened the doors and stepped out, followed by her companions. The landscape in front of her featured beautiful blue mountains with water tinted purple running in a river in the valley. The sky was green, and there was an ornate building made of what looked like bricks standing next to them. The three ladies walked towards the building, but found they were surrounded by troops with their guns trained on them. The men looked much like humans.

"I suggest we put our hands up," the Doctor said, raising her hands in surrender. Jennifer and Faria did the same.

"Who are you?" one man asked. The decoration on his uniform suggested that he was a figure of authority.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Faria McDonald and Jennifer Dunst."

"Womenfolk are forbidden from walking the grounds in front of the King's palace."

"What would you have us do instead?" the Doctor asked.

"Come with us. We're taking you into custody. Is there no man with you?" the man said.

"No, but I have the mind of a man," the Doctor said.

"Nonsense," the man said before turning to three of his men. "Cuff 'em," he said. The three men nodded and placed handcuffs on the three ladies' wrists.

The three women were taken to a cell inside a single-story building and thrown unceremoniously in after having their handcuffs removed.

"Way to treat a lady," Jennifer said under her breath.

"I must have gotten the date wrong. I accidentally landed us too early in Dargonian history, the part when their women were considered property, yet not slaves. We've got to get out of here," the Doctor said.

"How? They locked the door," Faria said. The Doctor reached into her boot and pulled out her sonic screwdriver, a silver instrument with a purple light on the end.

"I've still got my sonic," the Doctor said with a smile. She checked out the cell door window before pressing the sonic onto the lock and turning it on, concentrating the light on it until the lock disengaged. She put her screwdriver away, then pushed the heavy door open and let her companions out before running with them. They got to the end of the hallway before being stopped by a Dargonian.

"How did you get out?" he asked. "That doesn't matter, we were coming to get you anyways. The King of Dargon wants to see you three," he said, roughly grabbing the Doctor by the arm and dragging her towards the next hallway. The Doctor yanked her arm back.

"I can walk without help, thank you," she said, and the Dargonian soldier led the three ladies to the King's room.

"Announcing three prisoners, all female, caught outside the palace," the soldier said.

"Enter," said a voice from inside the room, and the three ladies were pushed inside and pushed to their knees in a forced bow.

"Why were you walking the grounds when you know it is strictly forbidden for a woman to walk those grounds?" said a man on a throne, obviously the King.

"I apologize, your Highness, but-"

"Keep your eyes downcast!"

"Sorry," the Doctor said, lowering her eyes back down to the floor in front of the King. "My TARDIS landed there, and I didn't know I was in front of the King's palace."

"What is a TARDIS?" the King asked.

"My spaceship. I am its captain," the Doctor explained, raising her head to look the King in the face.

"Nonsense. Women cannot captain a spaceship!" the King said. Jennifer stood up in defiance.

"The Doctor is more than capable to pilot the TARDIS!" she shouted, and was immediately knocked back to her knees by a guard.

"I will not tolerate the actions of this insolent female. You will be respectful of the laws of Dargon!" the King said. "Get them out of my sight."

The soldiers forcibly removed the three women from the room, to which the Doctor loudly protested. They were thrown back into their cell, the door locked with extra locks to keep them in.

"And stay in there!" the soldier said before the men left.

"Great. Just great. This is your fault, Jennifer. If you hadn't acted so defiantly-" Faria was cut off.

"I refuse to let that scumbag treat me like a sack of manure!" Jennifer shouted.

"You're on Dargon. Respect their laws or get thrown in a jail cell," the Doctor said.

"Their laws are wrong!" Jennifer said.

"Calm down, Jennifer," Faria said, giving Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, no. Please don't start having relations in here or I might vomit," the Doctor said.

"We won't, Doctor. Don't worry," Faria said with a smile, arm around Jennifer, who had been coaxed into sitting down and leaning against Faria's shoulder. The Doctor pulled her sonic screwdriver out of her boot and began working on the many locks keeping the door securely closed.

"I hope the Doctor can get us out of this pickle," Jennifer said as Faria played with her hair.

"Agreed. I'd really rather not waste away on an alien planet," Faria said.

"Same."

"Hey, I'm trying my best here," the Doctor said as the first lock disengaged and the Doctor focused on the next one.

"Let's hope your best is good enough," Faria said.


	11. Dargon - Part 2

**Chapter 11**

The Doctor was focusing her attention on the second lock when all of them unlocked. The Doctor looked puzzled, then put her sonic screwdriver away before the heavy door opened. It swung open and the Doctor gasped, shocked at the face she saw.

"Oh my god, I never thought I'd see you again!" she said, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"Who is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Where's the Doctor?" said the person who unlocked the door.

"Right here. Oh, I'm so happy to see you," said the Doctor, hugging the person, "Mel."

"Aren't you lucky Sabalom Glitz and I happened to stop by Dargon to get some supplies," the girl with the fiery red hair said. "We heard the Doctor was here. Come on, let's get you out of this horrible cell," Mel said, and the Doctor stepped aside to let Jennifer and Faria out first, following close behind.

"We need to get to the TARDIS, move it out of the way to avoid further conflict with the soldiers," the Doctor explained.

"Doctor, can you introduce us?" Faria asked.

"Once we're out of here," the Doctor said as the four women snuck out of the building. The Doctor took the lead, waiting until the way was clear before leading Mel, Jennifer, and Faria to the TARDIS. She hung her hat and jacket on the hat stand before taking off.

"How are you the Doctor? Last I checked, the Doctor was a man," Mel said once everything was calm.

"I'm him. I've regenerated eight times since we last met, I just happen to be female this time."

"Wow, that's a lot. How old does that make you now?" Mel asked.

"2500."

"So it's been a long time. Care to introduce me to your friends?" Mel asked.

"Well, this is Jennifer Dunst, from Cardiff in 2014, and this is Faria McDonald, from London in 3596. Faria, Jennifer, this is Melanie Bush," the Doctor said.

"It's lovely to meet you. You can call me Mel."

"We've landed," the Doctor said as she carefully landed the TARDIS. She turned on the scanner and saw she had landed the TARDIS on the outskirts of a forest.

"Looks like we're safe," the Doctor said, pulling the lever to open the doors. She slipped her jacket back on and put her hat on before leaving the TARDIS.

"In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have taken those off if I was just going to put them back on again a few minutes later," the Doctor said as Mel, Jennifer, and Faria left the TARDIS.

"So what are we going to do now, Doctor?" Jennifer asked.

"If I remember properly, at this point in Dargonian history, the Women's Liberation Movement finally secured equal rights for Dargonian women. So that's what we're going to do. We're going to help free the women of Dargon."

"How? We're not citizens, just visitors, and we're all women. How are we supposed to do anything?" Faria asked.

"Oh, believe me, we can do it, we've just got to find the base of the liberation movement's headquarters and join them," said the Doctor

"Are you sure they need our help, Doctor?" Mel said.

"Oh, now you're making me second-guess myself. Stop it! We're out of the jail cell. How about we just get back in the TARDIS and actually go where I intended to go in the first place," the Doctor said, entering the TARDIS.

"Are you coming with us, Mel?" Faria asked.

"If the Doctor promises to bring me back to this point in time," Mel said, then heard a TARDIS landing. Another police box materialized a few yards away, and Mel saw herself leave it. "Guess I'm coming!" she said, entering the TARDIS after Jennifer and Faria.

"Damn it, I've got to move the TARDIS, is everyone in?"

"Yep!"

"We're going!" the Doctor said, flipping a switch and the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Doctor, if it's been so long since you last saw me, Why does the TARDIS interior look the same as it did when I travelled with you?" Mel asked.

"Believe me, it's been through some radical changes, but I decided I wanted a blast from the past to make me feel younger, so I recalled an old desktop theme, save for a few changes, the roundels are bigger, this switch is new, and I added a hat stand," the Doctor said with a smile. She noticed that the TARDIS had materialized and turned on the scanner. "Much better! Let's go!" the Doctor said, opening the doors and stepping out, the three humans following her. The Doctor stared at the view, which was roughly the same as when the group landed the first time, save for a tinge of pollution, as the Doctor had travelled a good 500 years into the planet's future. She then turned around to face her companions.

"I just realized I forgot that I had Mel with me," the Doctor said. "Want to go back to Sabalom Glitz yet?"

"I suppose so," Mel said with a smile.

"Okay, we're going to return Mel to Glitz, then we'll go do whatever you like," the Doctor said as the four ladies walked to the TARDIS, Faria pulling the lever to close the doors. The Doctor began flipping switches and pulling levers, and the center column began to rise and fall. After a minute, the center column stopped, and the Doctor opened the doors.

"There you are, Mel, Sabalom Glitz should be waiting right outside that door," the Doctor said. Mel left the TARDIS, rejoining Glitz and saying goodbye to the Doctor, who waved back before closing the doors and taking off.


	12. An Old Fashioned Murder Mystery - Part 1

**Chapter 12**

"Where to, ladies?" the Doctor asked Faria and Jennifer.

"How about a 1920's dinner party?" Jennifer said.

"Well, I do have a few friends in that decade, and if I remember properly, he said he remembered a young lady of my current description showing up to a dinner party in 1927 with two other ladies, which was, apparently, a bad night, which I forbade him tell me about, so I suppose that's us," the Doctor said. "What do you think, Faria?"

"I'm all for it," Faria said, intertwining her fingers with Jennifer's.

"I must warn you, back then, they didn't have much of a liking for two ladies being together so I'd keep the PDA to a minimum," the Doctor said.

"Got it," Jennifer and Faria said, dropping the other's hand.

"Go get dressed. Late 1920's is on the top floor," the Doctor said, and set the TARDIS' autopilot before following the two girls to the wardrobe room.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a guide to the fashion of the time and place in each section?" Faria asked, picking up a large binder labelled as 'Western Earth, Late 1920's Fashion Guide.'

"Because those weren't there until the other night. I had the TARDIS make these, because some companions aren't very good with the whole 'blending with the times' thing," the Doctor explained. "Like look here, it says that the 1920's saw Earth women with more boyish figures, meaning flatter chests and shorter haircuts."

"Really? Looks like not having large breasts has come in handy for once," Jennifer said with a smile, looking through the clothes. She selected a red dress and matching hat and shoes. Faria took her turn and picked a green dress with matching hat and shoes. The Doctor took her turn to look, and selected a blue dress with white accents with matching hat and shoes. The three left the wardrobe room once they had changed clothes and went to the console room, where they saw that the center column had stopped moving. The Doctor turned on the scanner, and saw they were in front of a nice house with a couple of cars (that Jennifer would call vintage and Faria would call ancient) parked in front.

"I'll be right back," The Doctor said before she went to grab the bag she had begun to use when in costume since she realized that the pockets are either much smaller or nonexistent in women's clothes. She saw a sword she had received in ancient Japan hanging on the wall in the room, and got an idea. She grabbed it, pulled it out of its sheath, and checked the sharpness. She pulled her hat off, throwing it on the bed. She lifted her hair, placed the sword behind it, and held the bottom part of her hair in place. She took a deep breath and cut through the long strands of hair, letting it hang around her upper back. She put the hair that had been cut off on her bed and put the sword back. She tied her hair back, put her hat back on, grabbed her bag, and went back to the console room.

"Let's go," the Doctor said with a smile, pulling the lever to open the doors.

The TARDIS Team left the TARDIS and strolled in towards the house.

"Ah, and who are you?" a man in a nice suit said to the Doctor.

"I'm Dr. Joan Smith, this is Jennifer Dunst and Faria McDonald."

"You're the Doctor?" said a woman in a simple orange dress.

"Yes I know, last time I was a man, but I know I explained my special circumstances during our last visit. This is September 3rd, 1927, correct?" the Doctor said.

"Ah, yes. The man who can change his face. He's a woman now! How odd," said the woman.

"Jennifer, Faria, this is Olivia Gold," the Doctor said, and Jennifer smiled.

"Lovely to meet you," Jennifer said.

"Yes, lovely," Faria said.

"John always picks his company well. Well, Joan's in this case," said Olivia.

"I try," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Anyways, I welcome you to my home," said the man who had greeted the Doctor. He led the group into the building and to the living room, gesturing to the furniture.

"Make yourselves at home. Dinner will be ready in a half hour. Would anyone like something to drink?" he asked.

"Champagne, please," said one woman. The rest of the guests, a total of five people not counting the Doctor, Jennifer, or Faria, agreed with her.

"I guess me too," said Jennifer.

"Agreed," said Faria.

"I suppose I'll go the same route," the Doctor said.

"So nine champagnes," said the man before going to get the drinks.

"So, Joan, you're a doctor? A doctor in what, exactly?" asked a woman in a gold and white ensemble.

"Practically everything," said the Doctor.

"Really? Isn't that a little ambitious for a woman your age?"

"Not really. I've lived a long time."

"And looking good on it, my goodness, I'd have guessed you were around 25."

"More like 2500."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The drinks were brought around to the smiling guests.

"Another fifteen minutes or so until dinner is ready," said the host.

"Dr. Smith, I must ask where you got that lovely ensemble!" asked another woman.

"I actually got it from a shop in the country," the Doctor said. "Why don't you talk to these lovely ladies, they'd love to have a nice chat." The Doctor stood up to let someone else occupy her chair and leaned against a wall.

"Of course. Miss Dunst, is it?"

"Yes."

The Doctor took a drink from her glass. She felt something wrong and set her glass down on a table.

"Something's wrong," she said. It took a second, but she knew what it was. She shouted as she began to have convulsions.

"Something's inhibiting my enzymes!" she shouted, "I've been poisoned!" She ran to the kitchen shouting for ginger beer. Jennifer, Faria, and a couple of the guests followed her. One person sniffed the glass the Doctor had drank from. "It's cyanide!" he shouted. "Nobody drink the champagne!"

"Ginger beer, I need ginger beer!" the Doctor shouted, then found it, drinking some, then pouring some over herself.

"It's cyanide! It's fatal!" said Olivia. The Doctor spit out some of the ginger beer.

"Not for me, if I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. Protein, I need protein!" the Doctor shouted. Faria and Jennifer began searching the cabinets. Jennifer found something and handed it to the Doctor.

"What is it?"

"Almonds!" Jennifer said. The Doctor consumed a few of them, and whilst chewing them, she started miming for something by shaking her hand in the air.

"What is it? How many words?" Jennifer asked. The Doctor put up one finger. "Okay, milkshake, pepper, cocktail shake, what, you want a Harvey Wallbanger?"

"Harvey Wallbanger? How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?!"

"Sorry!"

"Salt, I was miming salt!"

Jennifer and Faria began searching for something salty, and Jennifer came up with a paper bag.

"What is it?"

"Salt!"

"No, that's too salty!"

"How about this?!" Faria asked, handing her a jar. The Doctor opened it and consumed a few of the contents.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked.

"Anchovies! What else!" Faria asked. The Doctor began miming with her hands in the air, fingers spread.

"A song, a show, Camptown Races!" Faria began guessing.

"Camptown Races?!" the Doctor said. "I need a shock. Give me a shock!"

"Alright, one shock, coming right up!" Faria said, dragging the Doctor up onto her feet by the front of the dress and slamming her lips into the Doctor's. She stumbled backwards, then pushed the Doctor off of her. The Doctor exhaled a cloud of dark grey smoke, and took several deep breaths, the oxygen actually taking effect as it should, as cyanide destroyed the ability of the red blood cells to pick up oxygen.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," the Doctor said.

"Dr. Smith, you are something else! I don't understand!" Olivia said.

"Neither do I. My question is, who's poisoned me?"


End file.
